Śpij, tańcz i uciekaj przed bykiem
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 3 McKey prowadzi pociąg. McKey: Zobaczmy co wydarzyło się ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie. Zawitaliśmy do Włoch! A dokładniej do Rzymu. Oczywiście przed tym nie było spokojniej. Emma, Tony i Tyson zawarli pierwszy nowy sojusz w programie. W dodatku Fatima zaczęła wykorzystywać Allice i Petera i oczywiście Ariana. Po tym Emma, Tyson i Tony mieli za zadanie wybrać drużyny. Nie wiadomo dlaczego wybrali najpierw Selishę i Bobbiego, a żeby jeszcze się pogrążyć dobrali do siebie Petera i Allice. Dziwni. Zostali drużyną Kaczuszek. Następnie Kimberly, Fer, Lukaninho, Kenneth, Arian, Cassidy oraz ich pani kapitan Fatima nazwali się drużyną Bitch, please! Serio?! Zadanie polegało na walce na makaron. Niezłomność Ariana doprowadziła do przegranej Bitch, please, którzy od razu powędrowali na swoją pierwszą eliminację. Bez niespodzianki w najsłabszej dwójce znaleźli się Arian i Fatima, jednak osobowość Fatimy znowu ją uratowała przed eliminacją. Arian jako pierwszy z drużyny Bitch, please pożegnał się z programem. I tak znowu jedziemy w dalszą podróż. Kto jako kolejny opuści program. Co znowu wymyśli śmietanka "intelektualna" programu? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Bobbie siedział z boku. Miał w rękach jakiś czerwony guzik, który niedawno skonstruował. Bobbie: O tak... Selisha chcę walczyć ze Starszymi? Więc Starszych dostanie! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Wiem, że moim marzeniem jest pośmiać się z śmierci ludzi, ale muszę odstawić to na drugi plan! Najpierw muszę sprawić, żeby Selisha się ode mnie odczepiła. Ta dziewczyna jest gorsza niż wrzut na tyłku... Nagle katana utkwiła w guziczku od Bobbiego. Po chwili zaczął się śmiać. Bobbie: Hahaha! Ty myślisz, że wygrałaś? Selisha: Selisha-san nie rozmawia z despotami, którzy chcą zawładnąć światem. Selisha-san ma większe aspiracje! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo tego, że Bobbie-kun jest moim śmiertelnym wrogiem, to Bobbie-kun zakochał się w Selishi-san! Niestety. Selisha-san będzie udawała niedostępną i dalej będzie niszczyła przyrządy zła Bobbiego-kuna. Bobbie: Czy jedną z twoich aspiracji jest ślub z poduszką? Selisha wyrzuciła przez okno poduszkę z narysowaną kataną. Selisha: Nie. Serce Selishy-san jest wolne jak płatek kwitnącej wiśni. Bobbie: Wiesz co? Dziwna jesteś... Selisha: A Bobbie-kun ma piękne oczy! Bobbie: Że co?! Tyś zwariowała?! Selisha: To znaczy! Giń morderco! Selisha zaczęła gonić Bobbiego z kataną. Niestety. Ostatecznie Selisha trafiła wyłącznie w odbyt Tony'ego. Tony: Aaa!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: Dlaczego to właśnie mnie musi się to przytrafiać! Nie dość, że katana wbiła mi się w ****, to na dodatek zdarzyło się to w publicznej telewizji... Czy ja mam na czole napisane "ofiara losu"?! Selisha: Selisha-san nie zamierza wziąć tej katany. Niech to będzie prezent dla Tony'ego-chan! Tony: No... dzięki! Tony zgiął się z bólu, kiedy przyszła do niego Emma. Emma: Tony! Co ci się stało?! Tony: Katana, Selisha, tyłek! Emma: Serio? Nie no... czy oni nie przesadzają? Jak mogli ci to zrobić? Emma powoli wyjmowała katanę z Tony'ego. Emma: Chociaż dobrze, że ta katana jest plastikowa... Tony: Ale... jakby nie patrzeć to nawet miłe... Wszyscy zamilkli, po czym szybko odsunęli się od Tony'ego. W innej części przedziału Tyson uczył Petera i Allice jak wiązać buty. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak ta dwójka poradziła sobie przez 17 lat swojego życia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta dwójka mówi i oddycha jednocześnie!!! Allice: Czekaj... bo nie ogarniam. Ta gruba nitka, służy do tego wiązania? Peter: Moje to służy po prostu jako paradny francuski wąs! Allice: Myślisz? Skoro tak, to co to tutaj robi? Peter: Nie wiem... może Tyson to paradny francuz! Allice: Tak! To może być... Tyson zdzielił Allice i Peter'a z kapcia. Tyson: Czy dla was jest to naprawdę takie trudne? Siedzimy nad tym dwie godziny, a wy nadal nie ogarniacie co to jest sznurówka!!! Allice: Mam pytanie! Tyson: Ehh... tak? Allice: Co to sznurówka? Tyson uderzył się w głowę. Tyson: Paradny francuski wąs. Allice i Peter: Aha! To sznurówka jest zrobiona z francuza? Czyli paradny wąs francuza jest zrobiony z francuza... serio?! Ale jak to możliwe... Tyson: Patrzcie! Wata cukrowa! Allice i Peter: Gdzie?! Tyson szybko uciekł od Petera i Allice. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Kimberly siedziała z boku nie zwracając uwagi na innych członków jej drużyny. Nagle podeszła do niej Fer. Fer: Hej... może chciałabyś porozmawiać? Wydajesz się ostatnio strasznie... zamyślona. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Zamyślona... dobre sobie. Ona ma obsesje, by jak najszybciej wyrzucić stąd Fatimę. Nasza drużyna na tym cierpi, a w dodatku już wywaliliśmy jednego z nas. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziemy tak nawzajem się eliminować, aż nasza drużyna przestanie istnieć! Kimberly: A tak... przepraszam. Nie mam teraz do tego głowy. Fer: Rozumiem... masz teraz dużo ważniejsze sprawy, ale wiesz. Same osobno sobie nie poradzimy. Kimberly: Czyli? Fer: Wiesz. Chciałabym zawrzeć z kimś sojusz. Kimberly: Wiesz... każdy głos w słusznej sprawie będzie święty! Fer: Emm... czyli tak? Kimberly: No oczywiście, że tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Tak! Mam już sprzymierzeńca do walki z tą Fatimą! Jeżeli Lukaninho i Kenneth się do mnie przyłączą może naprawdę wywalę Fatimę! Tak! O Cassidy w moim planie nawet nie myślę... Cassidy stała przy wielkim stole, który był już wiekowy. Na stole znajdowała się czerwona świeczka i kot. Cassidy: Witajcie, witajcie! Moi drodzy wyznawcy szatana! Dzisiaj w moim nowym programie pokażę wam jak upiec kota na świeczce! Nie jest to łatwe. Trzeba stać nad świeczką dobre 17 godzin, żeby kot się upiekł... Kot: Miał! Cassidy: Więc sprawiamy kota. Z racji tego... że to podobno nie jest show z tematyką diabelską jak mi powiedziano... musiałam kupić mięso kota w ZUO Markecie. Kot: Miał... Cassidy: A puki mówimy o Zuo Markecie. Tylko do końca tygodnia! Schab z czarnych kotów jedynie za 16,66 zł za kilogram! Więc pędźcie do najbliższego Zuo Marketu! ZUO Market. Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! Kot: Miał? Cassidy: Nie zwlekając. Bierzemy czarną sól i obficie sypiemy na mięso kota. Mięso kota jest z natury nieco gumowate, więc czarna sól z łatwością powinna je zmiękczyć. Następnie bierzemy wielki garnek i wałek na wypadek, gdyby kot był jeszcze... Fatima skierowała kamerę na siebie. Fatima: Ej ty! Diablo-szatańsko na pewno nie divovata dziwaczko! Dlaczego kradniesz moje kamery! Cassidy: Bo mam swój program kulinarny... Fatima: Co?! Jakiś program dla plebsu jest ważniejszy niż ja?! No proszę was! Ta buźka jest na pewno ładniejsza niż buźka tego czegoś... i tak mówię o tobie Cassidy. Cassidy: Ale... ja kocham Zuo Market! Dla ciebie... Fatima uciszyła Cassidy. Fatima: Ci! Wiesz? Wkurzał mnie ten twój Zosia Market... Oczy Cassdidy stały się bordowe ze złości. Cassidy: ZUO MARKET!!! Fatima: Nie ważne... nie chodzę do takich tanich marketów, gdzie wszystko musi mieć końcówkę 66... Cassidy: Bo ciebie jeszcze szatan nie oświecił! Fatima: A po co mi jakiś szatan z bladą i pomarszczoną skórą! Sama siebie oświecam! I sztab kosmetyczek... Zbliżenie na wycieńczone i ledwo żywe kosmetyczki. Kosmetyczka: Pomocy! Fatima zabrała kamerę. Fatima: Mówiłam! Zbliżenia na mnie wy na pewno nie Fatimy! Cassidy: I tak jeszcze przyjdziesz do nas! Fatima: Ja się nie puszczam z byle kim... ale ty... Fatima zmierzyła Cassidy wzrokiem. Fatima: Tak... ty się nadajesz na ulicznicę... Cassidy: Co?! Że ja? A niech cię! Niech klątwa... Fatima: Wiesz co? Jesteś nudna! Aż mi zmarszczki przez twoje gadanie wychodzą! Fatima zatkała uszy i wyszła. Cassidy: A żeby cię... Tymczasem w innej części przedziału Lukaninho i Kenneth ucinali luźną rozmowę. Lukaninho: A więc... musimy teraz zapchać dziurę w czasie antenowym. Kenneth: Świetnie... zawsze o tym marzyłem. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Lukaninho: Więc... Kenneth: Więc? Lukaninho: Więc... Kenneth: Dobra... wystarczy. Ok? To nie ma sensu... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Tak. Zostaliśmy z Luką jedynymi facetami w tej drużynie. Jak by nie patrzeć. Jesteśmy w mniejszości. Nie obchodzi mnie fakt, że Luka i tak szybko odpadnie, ale sam nie mam zamiaru tutaj zostać! Bez przesady... jeden facet w drużynie to za mało. Lukaninho: Zatem... Nagle pociąg gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Kenneth przeleciał przez krzesło i wpadł głową do kotła z gotowanym kotem Cassidy. Cassidy: Hej! Ty dziwny! Wynoś się z mojej zupy kotowej! Będzie niedobra... Kenneth: Serio?! Martwisz się akurat zupą? Cassidy: Jakbyś sam kupował mięso kotów w ZUO Markecie to też byś szanował... Kenneth wydostał się z garnka. Kenneth: Dzięki! McKey weszła do przedziału. McKey: Wychodzimy. Weźcie filtry, okulary słoneczne i coś krótkiego. Na dworze jest koszmarnie gorąco! Pampeluna, Rynek right|150px right|150px Wszyscy byli zmęczeni upałem który panował w Hiszpańskim mieście. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: I przybyliśmy do Hiszpańskiego miasteczka. Fer powinna być zadowolona. W końcu to jej dom. W sumie jak mi opowiadała to Ukraina też jest jej domem... dziwne. A podobno mieszka w Ameryce. Fatima: Za gorąco tutaj! Allice: Jej pomóc ci? Peter: Chcesz wody? Fatima osłoniła się Cassidy od Allice i Petera. Fatima: O fuj! Plebs do mnie zarywa. Sorry. Wolę bogatych! Allice: Ale... Fatima: Nie będziemy parą. Nie kocham cię... wiem, że to boli, ale to prawda... (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Nie do końca wiem o czym mówiła do mnie Fafima... nie jestem rozgarnięta, ale chyba mnie obraziła. Co nie? W ogóle. Gdzie ja jesteś? Kim ty jesteś?! Selisha: Selisha-san ma nowinę! Emma: Co się stało Selisho? Selisha: Selishy-san wydaje się, że Bobbie-kun ją podrywa! Emma: Na serio?! To takie słodkie! Czyli te wasze bitwy na miecze to było coś jak flirt? Selisha: Selisha-san nie zaprzeczy! Jednak Selisha-san będzie udawała niedostępną i dalej będzie niszczyła sprzęty zła Bobbiego-kuna! Emma zaśmiała się pod nosem. Emma: Cóż. Życzę wam szczęścia! McKey w długiej i przewiewnej czerwonej sukni przyszła do uczestników. McKey: Witajcie! Wszyscy milczeli. McKey: Dobrze... dzisiaj zawitaliśmy w słonecznej... Fatima: I za ciepłej dziury! Słońce świeć mniej! Fatima zaczęła się kłócić, ze Słońcem, a Kimberly próbowała ją uspokajać. McKey: Myślę, że sobie bez tej dwójki poradzimy. Więc dzisiaj jesteśmy w słonecznej Hiszpanii, upał, południowe dusze, wolność i kryzys finansowy. Dzisiaj bowiem zmierzycie się w trzech zadaniach. Każde wygrane zadanie będzie jednym punktem dla drużyny. Pierwszym zadaniem będzie ucieczka przed bykiem! Peter: Przed bykiem?! McKey: Tak! Z uwagi na to, że u Kaczuszek jest więcej ludzi ktoś z was nie może wziąć udziału w zadaniu. Tyson: To chyba jasne, że Tony! Kaczuszki: Racja! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Lubię Tony'ego, ale jego sprawność fizyczna daje dużo do życzenia... McKey: Więc Bitch, please... Fatima: Ja! Kimberly: Weź się uspokój! Znowu zaczynasz swoje zachowanie? Fatima: Mów do ręki! Kimberly: Co?! Ja nie mam zamiaru... McKey: A więc dobrze. W ucieczką przed bykiem z drużyny Bitch, please! Zmierzą się Fatima i Kimberly! Fatima: Czy przez ucieczkę rozumiesz ucieczkę, która wyzwala pot? McKey: Dokładnie! Fatima: Co?! Gratuluje Kidotko... przez ciebie znowu się wkopałam... KImberly ze złości chciała udusić Fatimę, jednak Lukaninho ją przytrzymał. McKey:'''A Kaczuszki? Kto was będzie reprezentował? '''Peter i Allice: Ja! Ale o co chodzi? McKey: Dobrze. Będzie naprawdę ciekawie. Fatima i Kimberly zmierzą się z Allice i Peterem. Pampeluna, Arena right|150px right|150px Kimberly, Allice i Peter już czekali na środku areny. Jedynie Fatimy nigdzie jeszcze nie było. Kimberly: No gdzie jest ta głupia... przez nią przegramy! Fatima weszła na arenę, cała ubrana na czerwono. Fatima: No sorry! Ale no halo! Musiałam się przebrać! Kimberly: Coś ty narobiła idiotko?! Fatima: Mówisz o sobie? Kimberly: O tobie! Nigdzie nie czytałaś, że byki nienawidzą czerwonego?! Nie wiesz, że byki to wkurza? Fatima: To nie jest czerwień! Proszę cię! Nie ubrałabym się na czerwono! Kimberly: A więc co to jest jak nie czerwień? Fatima: Krwawa pastelowa czerwień! Kimberly uderzyła z całą siłą głową o mur. Kimberly: Idiotko! Fatima: Nie obrażaj się... Kimberly: Nawet w nazwie masz czerwień! Nie dało ci to nic do myślenia? Fatima: Marudzisz i przynudzasz. A zresztą moda, to moda i jestem pewna, że byk to zrozumie! Allice: Emm! Mam pytanie! McKey: Tak? Allice: Co to jest byk? KImberly jeszcze mocniej zaczęła walić głową o mur. Kimberly: Żyje tutaj z kompletnymi idiotami! McKey: Nie przedłużając! Wypuście byka! Torreadorzy wypuścili byka. Był wściekły i natychmiast zaczął szarżować. Wszyscy oprócz Fatimy już uciekali. Allice natomiast pchała wózek z Peter'em. Allice: Jej! Jak fajnie! Tak sobie pobiegać! Peter: Też chcę spróbować! Peter odepchnął się od wózka. Niestety wpadł prosto na byka. Peter: Mama? Byk przebiegł po Peterze. Po chwili lekarze zabrali go do namiotu medycznego. Allice: Peter! Nie! Fatima: O tak... ktoś poda mi drinka? Kimberly ucieka goniona przez wielkiego byka. Fatima: Kimberly! Rusz się i zrób mi drinka! Kimberly: Ty serio pytasz, czy kpisz?! Fatima: No serio! Przestań się bawić z tą krową i zrób mi drinka! Kimberly: Sorry, ale na razie mam jakby to ująć większe zmartwienia! Byk zaczął się wpatrywać w Fatimę. Fatima: I na co się gapisz cielaku... Kimberly: Oho! Już po Fatimie! Byk zaczął wściekły biec w stronę Fatimy. Ona jednak zasłoniła się Kimberly. Kimberly poleciała w powietrze. Fatima: Mówiłam, że tak skończy... Allice: Ale, co? Fatima: No Kimdiotka. Allice: Kimdiotka? To jest tu ktoś... Allice została staranowana przez byka. McKey: Drużyna Bitch, please! Wygrywa? No wygrywa! Dzięki Fatimie! Fatimie: Mówiłem, że diva rządzi! Pampeluna, Parking za areną right|150px Dwóch ochroniarzy w czarnych garniturach złapało spadającą Kimberly. Kimberly: Nienawidzę tej Fatimy! Za kogo ona się uważa, że może mnie wystawiać na stratowanie przez byka! Jak ja jej... a dziękuje tak poza tym. Sasza: Nie ma za co pani... Kimberly: Pani? Mam raptem osiemnaście lat... Sasza: Nie mogę jeszcze panienki zaznajomić, ale może być panienka pewna, że wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni! Sasza i jego kolega opuścili Kimberly na Ziemię, po czym odjechali. Kimberly: Dobra... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Oczywiście, że jestem zdziwiona tym co właśnie zdarzyło się na parkingu. Cóż co mam powiedzieć. Ci mężczyźni byli mili i uratowali mi chyba wszystkie kości. Cieszę się. Nie ma co. Pampeluna, Dach budynku right|150px right|150px Wszyscy stali na dachu. Wiał gorący wiatr, który sprawiał, że było jeszcze goręcej. McKey: Witajcie w drugiej części zadania. Niestety Peter i Allice dochodzą do siebie w namiocie szpitalnym, więc nie zobaczymy ich do końca dzisiejszego wyzwania. Bobbie: Jaka "szkoda". Kimberly w tym momencie weszła na dach. McKey: Zatem. Druga część zadania będzie polegała na... zatańczeniu tanga! Wszyscy: Taniec?! McKey: Zatem. Poproszę chłopaka i dziewczynę z obydwu drużyn... Lukaninho: Ja pójdę! Fer: I ja... podobno mam hiszpańską krew. Selisha: I Selisha-san z Bobbiem-kun'em!!! Bobbie: Co?! Że ja? (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Co wyrabia ta Selisha? Czy to jakiś sposób nowych tortur psychicznych?! Mam już dosyć... chcę w spokoju wymyślić, jak sprowadzić "starszych" od Selishy do życia! McKey: Dobrze. Druga runda polega następująco! Drużyna, która jako pierwsza przestanie tańczyć przegra. To chyba proste. Nie? Fer: Chyba... Lukaninho: Nie ma co! Na pewno wygramy! Selisha: Selisha-san się postara! McKey: Zatem... zaczynajcie! Słońce zgasło. Kimberly: Jakim cudem?! Światło rzucało jedynie dwie wiązki światła na Fer i Lukaninho, oraz Bobbiego i Selishę. Lukaninho: I raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Szybko zrozumiałam, że nie płynie we mnie hiszpańska krew... Fer cały czas deptała Lukaninho po nogach. Lukaninho: Hej! Weź troszkę uważaj! Ja tymi nogami muszę później na życie zarobić i na emeryturę. Fer: Przepraszam... Lukaninho: Dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś Cassidy tańczysz, skoro nie umiesz? Fer: Miałam nadzieję, że moja hiszpańska krew się... Fer i Lukaninho doszli do krawędzi dachu. Fer: Ups... Lukaninho: Stój spokojnie. Selisha biegła z Bobbiem na skraju dachu. Selisha: Czy to nie jest romantyczne, Bobbie-kun? Bobbie: Nie! Co?! Romantyczne?! Co ty mówisz... Bobbie zderzył się z Fer i Lukaninho i razem z nimi spadł do śmietnika na dole. Selisha: Bobbie-kun. Nic ci nie jest? Bobbie: Dlaczego ja... czy ja jestem, aż tak zły? McKey: Selisha jako jedyna stoi więc wygrywają Kaczuszki! Emma i Tyson: Tak! McKey: Więc... przyjdzie czas na ostatnią część by wyłonić zwycięzce. Emma: Ale zostaliśmy my z Tysonem! Kenneth: I ja z Cassidy! McKey: I to wyłoni zwycięzce! Pampeluna, Rynek right|150px right|150px Uczestnicy wrócili na rynek. Nie było z nimi jednak Allice, Petera i Fer, którzy ucierpieli w ostatnich zadaniach. Na środku rynku stało wielkie łóżko. McKey: Więc zacznijmy ostatnią część zadania, w której zmierzą się Kenneth i Cassidy, kontra Emma i Tyson! Zadanie będzie polegało na jak najdłuższym wytrzymaniu jak najdłużej przykrytymi szczelnie kocami. Osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma wygra całe zadanie i zapewni nietykalność dla swojej drużyny! (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Słucham? Mam być w jednym łóżku z tą wariatką i szatanistką Cassidy? Nie mogę! Ja przy niej po prostu zwariuję! Cassidy: Tak! Cassidy zwiąże się z Kennethem szatańskimi więzami krwi! Kenneth: Co?! Cassidy żadnymi więzami się nie złączy! Cassidy: Złączy się! Kenneth: Nie! Emma: Nie obraź się Tyson... trochę się boję. Tyson: Czego? Emma: Wiesz... ty, ja w jednym łóżku... Tyson zaczerwienił się. Tyson: No tak... ale zadanie, to zadanie! McKey: Możecie się pośpieszyć! Mam masaż jeszcze dzisiaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Cassidy: Wiec chyba nie powinnam teraz mówić, że po mięsie kota mam problemy gastryczne. Co?! Cassidy rozmarzona leżała w łóżku, kiedy wszyscy powstrzymywali odruchy wymiotne, po problemach gastrycznych Cassidy. Kenneth: Coś ty jadła?! Cassidy: No kota, a po kocie zawsze tak mam! Kenneth: Nie no... zwariowałaś?! I teraz mi to mówisz, ja zaraz... Kenneth zemdlał i wypadł z łóżka. Tyson: Jak tu śmierdzi! Nie mogę! Emma: Wytrzymaj Tyson! Wierzę, że ci się uda! Może drugi raz wygramy! Tyson: Na razie to chcę się pozbyć nosa! Emma: Jakbyś jadł tofu to byś był odporny! Tyson: Tofu? Jesteś hipiską? Emma: Nie! Po prostu lubię. Czy, żeby lubić tofu, trzeba się przywiązywać do drzew? Tyson: Nie, ale... Tyson zemdlał i wypadł z łóżka. Emma: Co? Dlaczego! Tyson. Dobrze się czujesz? Medycy wzięli Tysona i Kennetha do namiotu medycznego. McKey: Cóż. Walczą już tylko dwie osoby. Kto wygra? (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Musiałam coś zrobić, żeby pomóc wygrać drużynie. Nie zachowuje się tak na co dzień, ale musiałam! I dopuściłam się sabotażu na Cassidy! Emma: Cassidy! Cassidy: Tak? Emma: Patrz! Wyprzedaż w ZUO Markecie! Cassidy: Wyprzedaż?! W Zuo Markecie?! Cassidy wybiegła z łóżka i pobiegła. Emma: Przepraszam... McKey: Kaczuszki wygrały! Ponownie! Członkowie Kaczuszek, którzy jeszcze stali o własnych siłach przybili piątkę. McKey: A was drużyno Bitch, please! Widzę na ceremonii. Po raz kolejny... Ceremonia right|150px Wszyscy siedzieli nieco zdenerwowani. Jedynie Fatima nie przejmowała się niczym i piłowała swoje paznokcie. Lukaninho: Drugi raz z rzędu? Naprawdę?! Kimberly: I teraz kto to mówi! Lukaninho: Przepraszam... nie ja zawaliłem, ale Fer! Fer: Co?! A kto wybiegł z łóżka na promocję w Zuo Markecie! Cassidy: Nie moja wina, że była wyprzedaż prawdziwych króliczych łapek! 6,66 zł za kilogram! Kenneth: A kto na dodatek napierdział do łóżka? Cassidy: Nie moja wina, że mięso kotów tak na mnie działa! Zamiast McKey na ceremonie przyszła Ginger. Ginger: Hej! Jestem tutaj by zastąpić McKey! Poznajcie Stanleya, który poprowadzi dzisiejszą galę! Fatima: Stanley?! No L.O.L! Stanley?! Czy to ty? Ginger: Widzę, że się znacie! Fatima: No heloł! Co za plebs nie zna Stanleya... Kenneth pochylił się nad Lukaninho. Kenneth: O czym one mówią? Lukaninho: Nie mam pojęcia i na prawdę nie chcę tego wiedzieć! Ginger: No Stanley! Nie wstydź się! Zbliżenie na pusty podest. Fer: Na co czekamy? Fatima: Cicho! Stanley wygłasza głębokie przemówienie! Ginger: Co nie? Zaraz się wzruszę! Fatima: Ja też... Kimberly: I co?! To niby ja tu jestem wariatką! Moneta uderzyła Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Hej?! Co to było! Ginger: Nie słyszałeś? Stanley powiedział, że jesteś bezpieczny! Lukaninho: Dzięki, Stanley? Fatima: Tak! Fatima złapała monetę. Kimberly: Serio, ona?! Kimberly dostała monetą. Kimberly: Auu... Kenneth dostał monetą. Kenneth: No kto to rzuca?! Ginger: Stanley! Nie widzisz? Kenneth: Dobra... nie wnikam... Reflektory skupiły swoją uwagę na Fer i Cassidy. Fer: Co?! Chyba nie wyrzucicie mnie u mnie w rodzinnym kraju! Cassidy: Muszę chyba ... a nie ZUO Mar... Moneta wpadła Cassidy do gardła. Fer: Co?! Ginger: Przykro mi, ale Stanley mówi, że musisz pożegnać się z programem... masz tu słownik, zapałkę i wykałaczkę! Żegnaj! Nagle nie wiadomo jak, ale Fer uniosła się w powietrze i wypadła przed pociąg... Ginger: No mów Stanley! Cisza. Ginger: Żegnajcie! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Fer siedziała na poboczu drogi. Fer: Jestem zła, że odpadłam. Oczywiście przegrana w zadaniu nie była całkowicie moją winą, ale na pewno w dużym stopniu się do tego przyczyniłam. Wydaje mi się, że Cassidy powinna odpaść, a nie ja! Ona wyszła z zadania, bo była promocja w Zuo Marke... Ludzie przebiegli koło Fer. Fer: To przecież... nie czas corridy, prawda? Fer zaczęła krzyczeć i uciekła. Kamera wyłączyła się. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie